1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microcrystal structure analysis apparatus, a microcrystal structure analysis method, and an X-ray shielding device.
2. Background Art
X-ray structure analysis is known as analysis for the crystal structure of an object. The X-ray structure analysis is performed generally by using single crystals or microcrystal powder (hereinafter, referred to merely as “microcrystals”) having a size of about 100 μm or greater. In recent years, a method has been developed in which microcrystals suspended in a sample are three-dimensionally oriented into a pseudo-single-crystallized state and analysis is performed in this state.
Regarding this method, conventionally, a method is known in which a temporally varying magnetic field is applied to a sample having microcrystals suspended therein to three-dimensionally orient (pseudo-single-crystallize) the microcrystals, then a suspending medium is cured with ultraviolet rays to fix the orientation of the microcrystals, and analysis is performed in this state (see, e.g., PATENT LITERATURE 1 and NON PATENT LITERATURE 1).